


Dark Time

by Rezia_L



Series: Give You My Obsession [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezia_L/pseuds/Rezia_L
Summary: disclosure的时间线无关姐妹篇，达米安视角。





	Dark Time

【Brudami】Dark Time

 

*指路Disclosure：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/9219482>，时间线无关姐妹篇

 

 

 

===========================================

 

布鲁斯韦恩是个骗子。

 

达米安背靠着露台的围栏，窗纱拍打着晚风拂过他的裤腿。黑发的混血青年咬着薄指甲，愤恨地将尖牙戳进指腹肉上，他提醒着自己现在正在韦恩集团的晚宴上，要保持与这个家族声望相符的仪态。所以年轻的男孩按耐下身体里暴躁的血液，换了一杯香槟和一副微笑，抚平昂贵礼服上莫须有的褶皱，重新回到了人群。

他知道自己是谁，他是达米安韦恩，是眼前这个男人的亲生血脉。血统注定了某些达米安与生俱来的特性，比如他的相貌和他的魅力。

平静下心绪的青年显然没了之前的慌乱，翡翠绿的眼珠审视着他所目击到的一幕：他的父亲，布鲁斯韦恩，就在前不久还声称爱着他的男人，刚才找到了一位哥谭有名的名媛做他的女伴。当然，他可以劝说自己这一切不过是逢场作戏，他的家族相当具有这方面的天赋。那些暧昧的抚摸，眼神，交谈，他统统不屑一顾，那个女人那些得意的小技巧，达米安早就净收眼底。但是，让他不可原谅的是，在他试图接近那对虚假的伴侣时，布鲁斯匆匆地瞟了他一眼。

周围不断有人想与达米安攀谈，全部都被达米安心不在焉地搪塞了过去，这是他父亲留给他的一个谜题，而且他明白任何谜题都会伴随着巨大的奖励。

那个眼神代表了什么，像是从容假面下撕开裂缝的惊恐，一种逃避，更是一道拒绝令。显然布鲁斯不希望达米安过来，但是其中的原因却隐藏得很深。可以确定的是，布鲁斯不可能一下子对那个女人一见钟情，如果两人之间真的有一道爱河，达米安可以确保那一定是一条阿刻戎河。那一瞬间来自父亲和爱人的拒绝让达米安慌了阵脚，他实在没有想到这一刻的到来。的确，他太过骄傲了，一时的幸福让他放松了警惕，差点忘记了他的父亲也是精通这方面的高手。这道伤痕让他及时清醒过来，他跌跌撞撞得快步走向阳台，将自己和宴会厅中那个闪耀的男人隔离开了。

达米安需要冷静。他需要思考。

 

他注意到布鲁斯的眼神飘忽不定，在人群中搜寻着什么。他是在找我吗？达米安将手臂撑在栏杆上，冰冷的石头隔着布料凉气烙印在皮肤上，歪着脑袋注视着对方。手臂相当绅士得虚揽着女性的腰部，但贴近颈侧耳边的呢喃却显得旖旎，性感的薄嘴唇一边勾起的时候让人想张嘴咬上去，他能隐约听得到布鲁斯磁性的丝绒般的低沉嗓音，在这之前，属于他独有。

他大概明白了面前的这场宴会了，无论他的父亲如何先发制人走出第一步，在达米安的棋盘上，只有他一名胜者。

 

 

 

===========================================

 

“达米安，来我书房一趟。”

 

正准备穿上外衣出门的达米安被布鲁斯叫住，没等他得到机会出声反驳，对方宽厚的背影早就消失在走廊上。苦涩地咬咬牙，这和他们之间的关系一样，布鲁斯发号施令而自己却毫无反抗的权力。只要是布鲁斯希望的，达米安就像被拴住了项圈，予取予求。

 

达米安小心翼翼地关上了厚实的木门，这些沉重的材料让他爱不释手，可能这就是他的爱好，成熟的，年长的，带着时间痕迹的，沉闷的，所有不会被他轻佻的小把戏刷得团团转的。夕阳泼洒在他父亲的侧脸上，给那沉稳的五官镀上了一层高贵的金，他背对着达米安，黑色的高领毛衣被阳光晒得暖融融的，羊毛捕捉着光的粒子在身周形成光晕，让达米安忍不住想就这样举双手认输，只要面前的人还愿意拥抱着自己，他还能再闻到对方温暖的麝香。

可是这不是达米安所希望的，他并不是个贪心的人，想要就只有这么一点点，而对于布鲁斯来说，这一点点就代表了全部。

 

“父亲，您找我。”

 

布鲁斯无言地从桌上捡起一打资料递给了他，规规整整的黑体大字在达米安看来却是扭曲的嘲笑，“这是什么？”他幽幽地走近书桌，强忍着情绪，装出一副不在意的样子问道。

原本面无表情的男人也忧愁地揉揉眉心，他也放软了语调，像是对自己所说的话毫无底气一样，和达米安打起商量，“这是……在瑞士的一个大学，比哥谭大学要好上许多，那里有商业管理课程不错…………”语气越来越弱，最终布鲁斯留下了半句话，再也没有开口。

“那你呢？”达米安先是沉默，没有接话反而反问他。

“我？……我不会去的。”

 

达米安倒是要被他逗笑了，“你真的打算和那个女人在一起？”他那平时高大的父亲被这么一句话软化了，他宽大的手掌紧紧地攥着桌角，手背上青紫色的血管暴起。布鲁斯一直低沉充满磁性的嗓音听上去有些陌生的痛苦，“这跟我和谁在一起没有关系。我只是希望你能过得更好。”

青年不顾身上昂贵的衣料，跪在布鲁斯脚边，红润的嘴唇贴在那只紧绷着的手，他用自己的掌心包裹住布鲁斯的手，拉扯着对方的衣角让他做在面前的椅子上。达米安把脸挤进布鲁斯的双腿之间，靠在布鲁斯的大腿上。他明明已经成年了，但那双绿眼睛仰视着布鲁斯时总显得十分年幼天真。

“我怎么会不好呢，只要我在你身边，我就过得很好。难道你不好吗，父亲？”

 

达米安怎么会不知道布鲁斯内心的挣扎和挫折，但显然他也从这中汲取他少有的快乐，看到布鲁斯的痛苦和抵抗一点点的瓦解，看到蔚蓝的眼睛里的自己被欲望撕扯着，看到对方急切地颤抖着的双手，一瞬间两人之间的关系仿佛倒转。

“我要是个合格的父亲，我就不应该放纵你，让我们之间变成这样，看着你牺牲了你自己，我又怎么会过得好。”

似乎布鲁斯的话并没有影响到达米安，他依旧用脸颊磨蹭着布鲁斯的手，“我十岁的时候你就想把我送到瑞士的寄宿学校，现在再让我去可太晚。假设我去了，你又能怎么样呢？”突然他从口袋里掏出一个白色的信封，从里面掏出两张出行单，“Côte d’Azur，不错的地方。”

从地上站起身来，达米安将白纸叠成纸飞机，在对待布鲁斯的时候他总会流露出一点青涩的没长大的气质，就好像他生命的年轮卡在了幼年那段黄金时期，父子之间没有猜忌和试探，他想做什么，布鲁斯就由着他做什么，那时的达米安也没有猜疑，他的脑海和心都是碧波，是布鲁斯宽大的羽翼保护起来的清澈湖水，没有如今欲望和理智相互推搡而搅起的漩涡。

布鲁斯只能沉默地看着他的儿子，他已经不是那个充满着权利与力量的形象了，无力、软弱附着在他的骨血里，垂着头，没了往常的神气。

“达米安……你想做什么……”他嗫嚅地说着，不愿意看向男孩。

原本还活灵活现的男孩突然断了线一般跟在布鲁斯身后，他手蜷在袖口里紧紧地攥着布鲁斯的衣角，“你要是爱她们，我在这你也一样爱她们；如果你不爱她们，把我困在阿尔卑斯山上你还是不爱她们。”

低着头，强忍着内心翻腾的自卑，自从了解到自己对父亲扭曲变态的爱意之后，达米安的心脏就一直在冰刃上跳动着，他需要来自父辈的认同和宠爱，需要被呵护，布鲁斯的一贯容忍将他这方面的自尊充气填满如同鼓胀的气球，他沿着男人的底线游走，一次次地挑战着对方的大度，以为这就是布鲁斯给他的爱；可是每次当男人和别人在一起时，尖针戳破了气球，扑哧哧地往外漏气，留下褶皱丑陋的橡胶皮，那才是真正的达米安。他讨厌那些女人，但拒绝承认他在吃醋，嫉妒是给喜欢的人，他不喜欢布鲁斯，他爱他，似一种渴望一样需要他，是必需品，更像是默认的存在。他对那些邪恶的念头不以为然，有的时候也能从布鲁斯的眼中看到相同的漆黑的闪光，儿子和父亲，是一种罪孽的两个基因副本，内容和渴求相同，但布鲁斯选择隐忍，达米安却一定要跳起来，要把男人也拉到深渊里去。

 

布鲁斯平静地把衣服从达米安汗湿的手心里抽了出来，犹豫着想要抚摸儿子的脑袋，但被些许不安的想法击中，尴尬地收了回来，“达米安，这件事我已经决定了。明天就出发。”这句话不像是说给男孩听的，掷地有声，笃定的样子又好像给自己确认了什么。

他的父亲又撇过头，恢复之前高贵的石膏像造型，雕刻般的侧脸没了夕阳的衬托显得黯淡且阴晦。窗外是精巧的花圃，植物的花还没找到机会绽放，藤蔓却一直向上爬着，朝着天空，朝着太阳，可谁想到夕阳落得格外得早，云层里空荡荡的，什么也没有。

 

 

 

===========================================

 

依旧是那个酒会，布鲁斯怀里有了新的女伴。

 

周围的宾客暗暗交头接耳，议论起上一位还没有眼熟起来的女人，达米安还依稀记得对方栗色的长发垂到腰间，发尾的弧度可以正好扫到布鲁斯环住她的手臂；布鲁斯将女人带回庄园的时候，还曾经称赞过那头柔软的秀发，会亲吻它、抚摸它。心里酸涩地反着苦水，像香槟里细小的升腾着的气泡，他意识到自己是个善妒的人，对于布鲁斯的控制欲极强，容不得身边有任何人和他分享，那年布鲁斯也把他抱在膝头，亲吻他的头发，告诉他达米安是布鲁斯的，从出生的瞬间开始。

 

直到一双手拍上了他的肩膀，达米安才反应过来有人过来和他攀谈，比起年幼时他在社交上已经脱胎换骨，有人告诉他社交就是演戏，假装在说话的人不是自己，而是这个设定下的剧本中的一个角色，他点头附和着，疑惑自己到底在他人心中是个怎样的演员。也许他可以做一个实验。

 

整场宴会进行到现在，达米安总因布鲁斯和别的女人在一起而故意远离那块打得火热的区域，包括他对待前一任的方式，也是听之任之，完全没有插手，甚至还有意不和布鲁斯说话，以表示自己的不满。显然这样的消极作法并不实用，相反还可能给对方留了相处的空间，让情况变得脱离了自己的掌控。他讨厌这样，没有玩家脱离游戏的道理，规则和输赢应该由他决定。

“父亲，”他穿过人群，声音不大，但他知道布鲁斯一定能听到，“还有这位小姐。”他朝那个女人礼节性地点点头。

布鲁斯转过头来，完美的微笑突然有了一丝裂缝，“达米安，你来了，这位是……”他促狭地侧过身来，似乎想要将身边的女伴介绍给青年。可是达米安抢在这之前握住了布鲁斯拿着酒杯的手，坚定地捏了一下，成功打断了男人的话。“我必须要拿走您的酒杯了，父亲，您一定还记得医生曾经嘱咐过10点之后要少饮酒的。”达米安歉意地朝周围的股东们笑笑，碧绿的眼睛在眼角微微弯起，笑容无需太夸张，嘴角的弧度也是浅浅的，他的戏剧老师告诉他，这样的微笑真诚、美丽、在他身上会显得格外动人。

天知道这样的词语会出现在他身上，他不美丽、不真诚、也不动人，相反他丑陋虚伪，内心扭曲，他就是这样的一个灵魂，罪恶地爱着他的亲生父亲，并且不以为耻。

“医生？没有听你说过你身体不适，布鲁斯？”身边的女伴关心地问起来，她涂满蔻丹的长指甲划在了布鲁斯的西装上。当然没有医生，达米安内心默默地补充了一句，他在演戏，台词自编。“但是防患于未然，”他看向那个女人，浓密的红发似燃烧的火焰，拉美裔的五官极富风情，“那么这位美丽慷慨的女士能否为我父亲换一杯潘趣酒，非常感激不尽。”说完他温柔地笑了一下。

显然女人很识趣地找来了侍者，询问是否有低酒精的饮料，趁着这个间隙，达米安抬起手腕看了看时间，向布鲁斯提议，“时间已经不早了，我想你也累了，不如我们就在这里结束吧。”布鲁斯并没有答话，脸上的表情也令人捉摸不清，他只是默然地点点头，悄声地向女伴解释了原因，亲吻晚安，向众人一一道别之后，和达米安一起离开了宴会。

 

坐近副驾驶座的瞬间，达米安原本紧绷的身体逐渐放松下来，他今晚的戏份到此结束，他的本性回到了他的身体里，面对布鲁斯又应该是别的技巧。他解开外套的扣子，将衣服扔向后座，可以听到布料落在地上的扑通一声，他蜷缩起四肢，舒展脊背，舒服地靠在皮质座椅上，压出了一道性感的弧线。他在等待布鲁斯开口。

 

可惜聪明的达米安失算了，布鲁斯整晚都没开口，除了在临睡前和达米安道晚安时勉强的一句，“她只是我的一位朋友。”这惹得青年躲在被窝里咯咯地笑了出声来，难道布鲁斯以为自己会错怪他们？

一切都只是防患于未然。

 

 

 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 后篇还会有一章，肉。


End file.
